


Smutty Snippets

by unicornwizard69



Category: South Park
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwizard69/pseuds/unicornwizard69
Summary: Inspired by a casual rp where a friend of mine joked that Clyde and Wendy would be friends with benefits just for the convenience. Unbeta'd it's just a short drabble so I didn't bother.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 6





	Smutty Snippets

As soon as Clyde closed the door behind them Wendy wrapped her arms around the other, pulling him to his bed while nibbling at where his jaw connected to his neck. "Fuck, I need you so bad," she groaned, pushing him on the bed and straddling the flustered boy.

He turns to putty under her immediately, breathing quiet sighs as Wendy grinds down against him, already feeling the other's growing excitement.

"Wow, when you s-said you were eager you meant it." Clyde's voice trails off the longer he speaks, the noises trying to escape him stopped by pulling Wendy into a messy kiss. A tempo was set of her swaying of hips, the camo green dress she wore riding up until all she felt was her wetness against the scratch of Clyde's Jean's. Hands reached down and unbuckled them, pushing them down with the tiniest struggle. Wendy pushed him further back on his bed against the headboard, sitting up on her knees to free herself of her dress.

The way Clyde's eyes glazed over in his stare of admiration, she felt like a model. No, more like a porn star that he worshipped, masturbating every night and fantasizing getting the privilege of touching. And Wendy was more than enthusiastic to give him that consent.

He's pulling his shirt off and kicking away the rest of his pants before latching onto her collar bone, nibbling and sucking marks on her tanned body. "You're gonna make me cum just looking like that babe," he moans out. His kidded eyes open a bit at his realization of giving a pet name, face turning an even brighter red at the noise Wendy makes in response to his words.

"You don't look half bad yourself," and she squeezes at the pudge of his stomach, hand continuing to move down and press on his hard cock before the other could speak up.

And the noise that Clyde makes, deep and guttural just pushes Wendy even further. She returns the favor and begins to litter his chest in love bites, sucking and biting a bit too hard at times. Clyde's hands finally really start to grab at her, fumbling with the clasp on her bra for what feels like an eternity before getting it off. Wendy wasn't as well endowed as Bebe, a thought that drifted through Clyde' s head briefly while handling her chest. She was very enthusiastic though, meaning as he massaged them and tweaked at her hard nipples. "Please Clyde, I'm so wet, I don't know how long I can wait"

He has to agree, feeling strained against his briefs as his dick brushes uncomfortably against the elastic, precum dribbling out as the top peeks out the top. He takes care of Wendy first, removing her drenched panties before pulling himself out. They both sigh and moan at the cool air that runs against their hot flesh. Clyde takes care to flip them over, laying Wendy against his pillows and rubbing his thumb along her clit. The way she squirms under him, grabbing at his hand and thrusting onto him. It's sinful and hot and everything Clyde ever dreamed of. He takes this time as he starts to finger her to reach into the bedside drawer, non dominate hand fumbling for a packet of lubes and condom. "Gonna fuck you so hard, you w-wont be able to think straight, yeah. Gonna f-fuck your self riotous attitude o-out. You'll worship me, beg me f-for more, " he stutters, nearly stumbling through every word. 

He gasps when Wendy yanks him down, mouth pressed to his ear and licking at the lobe. She finishes tracing around the edge before breathing out in a low calm voice. "I'll let you if I get to fuck that cocky smirk off your face later tonight." He pushes her down and into another sloppy kiss, their tongues fighting through moans as he fits another finger inside her, pushing and curling. He can feel himself already nearing his climax, so he pulls his hand out and tears the condom open. And when Wendy's hand travels down to help roll it on his cock he has to push away her hand, groaning deep and gravelly. "You're for real gonna make me cum, I wanna get to at least fuck you."

And he starts chuckling for some reason, almost like his coping mechanism to hide embarrassment still kicks in during such an intense moment. Before he can collect himself and apologize (why he's not sure), Wendy laughs airy and carefree, her face pink with the radiant energy of Aphrodite. "This wont be the only time, after all I still have to have my way with you later, right?" It eases Clyde into the playful laughter. At least until he remember the throbbing of his cock, hard and wet with pre. It almost hurts how hard it feels, but with the condom on and lubed up he lines himself up and holds Wendy open, legs in the air and tucked on his shoulders.

"R-ready?" Wendy nods vigorously. Grabbing his back and guiding the other into her.

It feels like heaven the way Wendy closes around him. Her walls contract at the intrusion and Clyde can't stop the growl that slips past his gritted teeth. He isn't even fully inside her when her hand goes to grab one on her hip, grasping tight and manicured nails digging into his flesh.

When he does seat himself inside her he has to stop for a moment, breathing so heavily and trying not to burst. Wendy is begging for him to move but he silences her with more kisses, tongue moving to lick down her chest and suck at her tit. He nibbles at her right when he starts to move, starting slow and working up to a steady pace.

It shocks Wendy at how much quieter Clyde is now, fucking her as his pace increases. They're soft low groans that come out more as choked sighs of pleasure. It almost makes her feel self conscious about the hymns she is all but singing out; loud and drawn out notes of praise. When she tries to be quiet Clyde just speeds up, changing his angle and pushing relentlessly at her g-spot.

Wendy takes the moment to move her hand and rub at her clit, moaning out and pushing to meet his thrusts. She's babbling words that don't register, begging him to fuck harder, praising him. "You're so good, harder! Make me cum on you, fuck I'm gonna cum!"

Clyde's hand moves down and pushes her hand away, assaulting her clit with rough fast strokes that tip her over the edge. Wendy goes breathless in her orgasm, eyes closing and back arching. Clyde isn't too far behind, two more hard thrusts and heavy spilling inside of her tightening walls, pulling her into a kiss as he rides down from the ecstasy of it all. His thrusts slow to a stop, laying inside of her as for the first time that night they kiss slow and languid. There is no rush, hands going up and down each other's sweaty bodies. Wendy is holding onto Clyde's love handles when he nearly collapses on top of her. She helps him lay beside her, wrapping her legs around his waist and laying them on their sides so Clyde can stay inside of her as he softens. The feeling is comfortable, something that feels so familiar but entirely new.

Their kisses slow and it turn into Wendy running her fingers through the others hair, massaging and scratching at his scalp with her french tips. She decides to break the silence, seeing how Clyde appears to be fighting to keep his eyes awake. "What happened to all night long? Don't tap out on me yet doughboy."

He laughs and finally pulls out of the other, starting to feel overstimulated. He ties off the condom and sits up over Wendy to toss it in the trash bin by his nightstand. "There's no hurry right? After all like you said, we have all night," he mumbles, pulling her close and resting his face in her chest. "Its only like, 8:30 right now. A little power nap isn't gonna kill us."

Wendy just smiles in agreement and continues to pamper Clyde's hair, continuing her whispered praises about how good he was, how amazing he felt. Not but five minutes later and he's snoring, arms and a leg wrapped around her. The sweaty feeling should gross Wendy out, but everything just feels so natural. She's selling with happiness, with affection and maybe budding feeling of love. Not the sappy romantic type, but a deep trust that makes her feel safe. The kind where she know Clyde will always be there for her. Hopefully.

She drift off to sleep herself at thoughts of going to college somewhere Clyde gets accepted. Maybe from some fancy football scholarship. It doesn't stop when she does fall into peaceful dreams of playing video games with the other. Laughing and poking fun at one another until Wendy gets fed up and sucks his dick while he stutters into his group chat. The best feeling, no worry of life. Of college. Of herself. Just laughter.

She woke up wet again, the clock saying it was 9:15.

Wendy tried not to think about how she might have started to like Clyde a bit more than a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in seeing more writing just let me know!air have tons of small snippets (not all porn hah) that I would love to share!


End file.
